


The Boy with the Caged Face

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Other, Polyamory, You Have Been Warned, fearow/zapdos is a wild beast, small noncon scene, starts off cute and destroys your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: This story follows Spark from his childhood when he meets his best friend up until they become lovers with an open understanding of each other. There's hardship, but there's love most of all. It's funny how a love so simple can become something so complex. [[This is the feels train. If I stick something too detailed here it'll ruin the feels. All aboard.]]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And The World Will Turn To Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240835) by Surfacage. 



> This was inspired by Surfacage's muzzled Spark artwork and is loosely based in that universe. It's written through a series of snippets starting when they were kids until much later. I hope you enjoy! If you haven't read Surfacage's comic... go do that then come back.

Blanche had snuck out of the rooms they shared with their twin for a walk, and well to see what was in the rooms that were ‘off limits’ in the lab. The rooms had been open to them before. Whatever was happening…. Blanche didn't trust it. Not one bit- not after -

They pushed the thought from their head and quietly padded through the hall in sock-clad feet. The young child kept an ear out for footsteps and the breath of an adult but found none. They used a keycard- blank and stolen from the reception desk, programmed for “all access” when no one was looking. They had attempted escapes before. This wasn't an escape and they weren't expecting this. It was easier.

They slipped into the rooms quietly and peeked into the glass window of the 'observation room’ normally used to hold dangerous pokemon. A boy?

Blanche snarled. They were locking up a kid! Like them! The door was wrenched open the moment the lock lit green. The door closed behind them and Blanche shook the boy awake gently before noting the muzzle. What the hell?

“Hey, kid. I'm gonna get you out of here. C’mon.” They whispered. The boy stirred and rubbed their eyes. He sat up and looked at Blanche.

“Who are you? I don't-” He huffed. “I don't wanna leave. People are safe from me here. You're not safe in here. Get out.” His eyes started to shift yellow and he snarled.

“Alright! I'm sorry! I just thought they locked you in.” Blanche held up their hands. This boy was really odd. They sat back and curled their legs under them. “You wanna be here?”

“I- Fearow hurt- I hurt someone.” He became intensely sad, starting to curl in on himself.

“You don't wanna hurt me though?” They asked. He shook his head. Blanche crawled back up on the bed next to him and held him. He leaned into the hug and stayed quiet. Blanche looked around and eventually found a book. “Hey, want me to read to you?”

“Ah! Yeah, sure!” He perked up and snuggled against Blanche. Eventually the boy passed out and they slipped away back to their room.

 

Nothing happened for a few days and so Blanche went back to see the boy. He immediately lit up when he woke up to the gentle rocking motion and hugged his new-found friend. “You came back!”

“Yeah, I figured you could use the company. The adults around here mean well but-”

“They’re so booooorrring.” He whined. He pulled Blanche up onto their bed. “So what is your name anyway? I’m Spark.”

“Blanche.” They replied.

“Damn, I was kinda hoping your name was gonna tell me if you were a boy or a girl. Wasn’t sure if you’d be interested in playing with my cars if you’re a girl and I don’t exactly have any dolls here…” He scratched the back of his head. “My Ma said I should always be polite to my guests and stuff.”

Blanche chuckled, “I’m agender. I’m not a boy or a girl. I’ll play with your cars. Don’t worry about it.”

“Never heard of that but it sounds nifty.” Spark replied, “How does that work n all… Is that weird that I’ve never heard of it?”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you for asking. The adults… make their own assumptions and it’s annoying.” Blanche smiled. “I don’t use ‘he’ or ‘she.’ Instead I use ‘they’ and it’s more comfortable like that. I don’t know how normal or abnormal it is to know about this stuff. I don’t have a lot of friends either.”

“Does that mean we’re best friends?” He asked, blinking.

“If you want to be.”

“Best friends!” He spit in his hand and held it out to Blanche. They balked. “Never did a spit shake?” They shook their head. It was Spark’s turn to be shocked. He wiped off his hand and chucked.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Are you up for some cars before disappearing?”

“Yeah.” They smiled.

 

It was their secret. Sometimes Blanche brought toys or sweets. Life outside of the room changed drastically. Inside this room however there was Spark, the sweet boy, had never changed, never judged them for their past like all the adults and never knew them for the darkness within. They grew older together and Spark’s toys were swapped out for more age-appropriate ones. Soon they were playing video games and talking to all hours of the night.

Eventually they became teenagers and while Spark spent his days in training, for what they never knew, only that Spark was afraid that one day he would share his secret. Until then, their secret would be kept too. It was fair enough. Spark knew they had a secret to be here too.

Then the shift in their relationship came. It was quick, amazingly so. Sex ed talks were had with each of them. The next time they visited it was awkward. Glances at crotches, averted gazes and pillows in laps that were meant to hide and quell arousal.

The next time went better.

“I wish I could kiss you.” They grabbed the muzzle with gentle fingers, straddling Spark’s pillowed lap. “Move the pillow? It’s okay. Trust me.”

He whined, getting a desperate look in his eyes. The pillow was tossed aside. Both hands took their companion’s hips and tugged them closer. “You know I’ve never-”

“Neither have I. It’s always been you.” They pressed their forehead to his. This is as close as they could get to kissing.

“Blanche, do you want to- ?”

“Yes,” They whispered. He rolled them under him and pulled off his shirt. Hands roamed up his body appreciatively. “You’re… in really good shape. I never expected- Whenever I see you it’s just in this little room.”

“Can I take off your clothes?” He asked, softer. He seemed worried they would say no, despite the earlier consent.

“Please do.” They whispered back. Layers fell off each of them, scattering about. They started simple, touching each other, grinding. They played and learned as all young lovers do. Little gasps and moans filled the small room but even in the waves of pleasure something darker lurked and for once it was not the twin. Sparks eyes were yellow, fiercely so. The beast within him wanted to claim.

Blunt nails dug into his back and he snapped- his other half taking over with a cry.

“Blanche.” His voice came out deeper, a rumble. “Roll over.”

“Wha-” They barely responded before getting shoved onto their stomach. “Spark-”

“Spark is taking a nap, little one. I’ll take care of you while my bonded rests.”

“Spark!”

“Shhh, shh, little human. It’s alright.” He cooed. “I’ll take care of you.” The fought as best they could, they really did. Bruises and muscle tears would be the least of their worries. ‘Spark’ tore into them, fucked them, raped them. They ached in more places than they knew they had. And tears streamed from their face. No matter the protests, begging or fighting the beast didn’t stop until it was satisfied with it’s claiming.

When it ended Spark was given back control by his bonded. He nearly moved to comfort his companion, his best friend. Staff rushed in and all there was time for was the question of a broken-hearted love, “Why, Spark?”

 

They were put in a soft bed in the medical wing where their twin rushed in about an hour after the entire debacle, tears in their eyes, calling out to them, “Noire! Oh my- Noire, what happened?!”

“They need rest, Blanche. Careful with the bed.”

“Hey, I’ll be fine. It’s okay, Blanche.” They smiled at their twin.

“Noire, you’re not okay. You’re hurt!”

“Well, I’ll just have to train harder and make sure I can’t be hurt again. Not even by your sick moves ice-maker!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“What? You keep freezing your cups of hot cocoa. I’m not allowed to crack jokes about it?” They teased. “Just be careful and don’t freeze me!”

“Jerk!” They called out at Noire, “Gonna go train before I get in trouble like someone else!

“You love me!” Noire spat out.

“Yeah I do.” They smiled and ran out the door.

 

In his room, Spark cried, holding a toy car. A tiny little thing, black with red stripes. He had been allowed to keep it calling it his favorite and ‘lucky’ over the years. He couldn’t tell anyone it was ‘special because it was Blanche’s favorite when they snuck in and played cars.’ Well, now he could. Professor Willow came in and sat next to him. “You knew better son, but we all make mistakes. You-”

“Will Blanche be okay?” He asked quietly, interrupting the professor. The older man went silent then finally replied to the crying boy.

“They’re going to need a lot of time and space. What happened hurt them more in their mind and in their heart than their body. Fearow did a number on them.” He sighed. “If you ever want past this-”

“I have to train harder.” he said, determination in his voice. Professor Willow was surprised. “I can’t depend on these walls or anyone else. I have to hold Fearow back. I have to control him, right? So I have to get stronger.”

 

“I did it! I’ve done it! Professor Willow I’ve done it! Can I see Blanche? Do they want to-” He sat in the seat, calming quickly. The professor had never known how to explain to the boy that the one they had come to know and love as Blanche had given their name to their twin. Or that they had left the facility all together. The ‘sightings’ he had seen of his Blanche had been of their twin, not their love. It had kept them going, kept them training. The professor was ashamed to admit he had set a couple of them up to keep Spark’s spirits up.

“Blanche has grown a lot, progressed. I’m actually assigning you both as team leaders in a program. You’ll be working close together. You have to promise me one thing, Spark.”

“Anything.” He replied, assuredly.

“You can’t ask Blanche about anything in the past. It never happened to them. Let them talk about it first, so you know they’re ready. Don’t apologize until then. Nothing.” He said firmly.

“I-”

“Trust me, Spark. It’s for the best.”

“I- alright. I promise.” He nodded.

 

“You’re both gorgeous.” Spark blurted, Blanche and Candela were drinking wine in their dresses next to the fireplace. “May I join you both?”

“Please do.” Candela purred, just before kissing Blanche. Her red lipstick overtook the pale pink she had used on Blanche. Spark knew it was on purpose- to satisfy Moltres. A temporary mark for a lover was enough sometimes. Searing red, it didn’t look like a burn though. Spark sat, he was marked next.

Fire and ice toyed with him that night. He enjoyed every moment of it.

 

“Drinks all around! The Go Program is fully initiated!” Candela grinned, pulling them both into a booth.

“Candela, this is inadvisable. We’re in Team Rocket territory…”

“Ease up. It’s not like anyone is going to mess with us. Besides, what’s the worst that’ll happen? We’ll show a few grunts not to mess with us?” Spark countered. Blanche sighed and gave in. They celebrated, Candela’s way.  
On their second drink when they were laughing over nachos they heard a loud shout of, “Fuck off, I’m leaving, and don’t bother following me Amelie!”

Heads turned. Spark’s eyes widened. They looked exactly like Blanche! He turned to his companion who looked like they were about to cry.

“Uh-” He couldn’t manage a response to that.

“Hey, it’s okay. Noire’s a big jerkface. Noire is Blanche’s twin. They joined Team Rocket and ghosted them like a big pile of poop and they don’t deserve your tears Blanche. Not a one.” Candela started comforting the Mystic leader.

“How long ago…?”

“Two years I think.”

“Oh.” _How did I not know?_ He fingered the toy car in his pocket.

  

Spark woke, the warmth gone from his bed. “Noire?” He croaked out. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned, only to be faced with his lover’s shaking back. “Noire, what’s wrong?”

Spark shifted and hugged the shaking body to his chest before he saw what was clutched in their hand. The toy car. “You still- You still have it. You- Do you remember what-?”

“I remember it all. I won’t hurt you like that ever again but- if you want to walk out you can. I’m sorry- Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Tears started falling from Spark’s eyes, quickly turning into streams.

“Why didn’t you say something?!” They hissed, pulling out of Spark’s grip.

“You always let me call you Blanche! You told me your name was Blanche! What the fuck was I supposed to think!” He shouted back, “Professor Willow made me promise that I’d let you, let Blanche talk about it first so I’d know that you were ready. I thought it was Blanche until I saw you in that restaurant, until I learned there were two of you. By then-”

“You were already dating my twin, thinking it was me.” Noire scoffed.

“Yeah. Well, whose fault is that?”

Noire stayed silent for a long moment. “This is fucked up.”

“Yeah. If you want, well, with your blessing I’ll tell Blanche. I kinda wanna know why you gave me your twin’s name all those years ago.”

“Back then I was Blanche, and Blanche was a Claire. I just… didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to make you jealous that I had someone else and you didn’t.”

“Claire?” Spark blinked.

“Call Blanche that and I’ll feed your testicles to Articuno. I may not control that legendary but so help me-”

“That bad?”

“Yeah. It-”

“No, let Blanche tell me.” Spark shrugged.

“Okay.” Noire sighed.

“Do you wanna keep the car?” Spark asked, stroking Noire’s hair and pulling them in close again.

“Don’t you want it?” Noire asked, surprised.

“I held onto it because I didn’t have you. Not fully, but then, Blanche wasn't you.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll keep it for now then.” Noire smirked.

Spark kissed them in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope I've ripped your heart to pieces. That was the goal. The test audience clutched at their broken hearts at least...


End file.
